


The Bees Enter The Fray

by Hemry64



Series: Same universe RWBY smut [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Tribadism, after sex cuddles, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: The class was even more excruciatingly long without Yangs younger sister to entertain her. No dumb drawings of Professor Port. No funny notes being slid between the two. Yang nearly fell asleep, until she noticed the teams favorite kitten bent over to pick up her pencil and gave Yang quite the view.





	The Bees Enter The Fray

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Whiterose, but bumblebee is a close second. So I felt compelled to make something for the bees. So I thought, "Fuck it, I can loosely tie this with my last fic." And thus, I this fic came to mind. Sadly I couldn't come up with a clever title, so if you think of one that sounds better you should absolutely tell me in the comments and I will give you proper acknowledgments in the notes. Anyway, please enjoy and comment whether you liked it/hated it. Cheers! 
> 
> [Quick apology for the lack of space after the punctuation where the italics end. I couldn't figure out why it would put a space even after I modified the HTML. This apology also goes for any other errors with the structure of this fic I might have missed. Text with HTML has always made it hard to spot errors for me.]

“As we all know Beowolf are some of the most common types of Grimm. Known for hunting in packs, but it has been seen that Beowolfs have hunted together with Griffin! In fact, when I was a young lad I…” There he goes again, rambling on about his glory days instead of teaching. Resting her head on her hands, Yang quietly sighed through her nose. Oh, how she wished Ruby were here. Ruby always knew how to make time fly. What with her silly drawings and funny notes. If it weren’t for Weiss’ tutoring she would be failing. Speaking of Weiss, where was she? She swore she had seen her walk in along with Yang. She would find out at lunch she supposed. 

Yang watched the clock, swearing the hand was purposely moving slower. The only thing left to do was either listen to Professor Port go on, and on about his youth, or take a nap.  


“… And so I grabbed on to the wings and roared with…” Nap it is then. Crossing her arms on the desk Yang laid her head down and began to close her eyes. As the world around her began to fade away, she felt Blake shifting her seat to Yangs left. Opening one eye she looked to see she had dropped her pencil. As she was about to shrug it off, she noticed as Blake went to pick up her pencil from under the desk, Yang got a full view of the Faunus’s backside and nether regions.

This brought a wicked grin to Yangs face as a rather naughty idea slid into her head. Waiting for Blake to get settled and continue sketching in her notebook, Yang placed her left hand dangerously high up the Faunus’s thigh. Blakes Amber eyes snapped to her violet ones with a silent threat laced within them. Oh, how Yang was going to enjoy this. It hadn’t been but a month ago since Blake was comfortable enough in their relationship to take it another step. Yang would never forget that first night. The sounds, the passion. It was like her first time all over again, awkward and giggly. 

So Yang wasn’t entirely surprised by the threat in Blakes' eyes, so she responded with a wider grin as she slowly moved her hand higher, and higher with a feather light touch. To her pleasure, she could see color begging to flush her girlfriend's cheeks. Before she could continue her climb up Blakes' thigh, Blake quickly wrote something in the corner of her notebook and slid it over for Yang to see. 

_What do you think you’re doing?_ Yang nearly snorted as she read the question. Keeping her left hand on her thigh, Yang grabbed her pencil and wrote her response.  


_The real question here is, where is your underwear?_ When Yang slid the notebook back over to Blake and watched her eyes widen as she read. With a quick scribble, she slid her response over.

 _That is none of your concern, and my lack of underwear does not give you free reign to do what you like.  
_ _Would you like me to stop?_

She watched as Blakes' eyes scanned the message, flicked to Yang, to Professor Port, then back to yang.  


_You can continue but go easy. I do not want to get caught here!_ Yang's heart began to pound with excitement. With slow movements, Yang's hand inched closer and closer to the apex of Blakes' legs. When she reached her goal, Yang took her index finger and drew idle circles through Blakes trimmed pubic hair. To her delight, Blake slightly shuddered under her touch. 

Yang could tell Blake was struggling to continue sketching the flower she was drawing in her notebook. With no warning, Yang slid her finger to the bundle of nerves above her lover's core and caused Blake to take a sharp inhale and shoot Yang a glare. Yang only continued to grin at her as her finger drifted lower finding just how wet her partner really was. Ever so lightly, Yang continued stroking up and down Blakes opening, coating her finger in Blakes arousal. 

Blakes' cheeks were more flushed than they had been, and she was struggling to keep her breathing in check. Oh, how Yang enjoyed to tease her. Feeling she had teased enough, Yang position her index finger in front of Blakes opening glancing up at Blake to give a silent warning. Slowly she slid her finger inside of Blake, feeling her clenching and adjusting to her finger. Blake, to her credit, stifled her moan with a light cough before pretending to focus on her drawing.  
Yang glanced at the clock to see class was ending soon. Proof that Yang was having a ball. So slowly, ever so slowly, yang began to pump in and out of her girlfriend watching as Blake struggled to contain her moans. Just as Yang was picking up the pace, the bell for lunch rang. 

“Oh my! Class is over already? How time flys when you’re having fun. Remember, your four-page essay on the anatomy of a Griffen is due next week!” Professor Port shouted over the bell and students packing. Before removing her finger, Yang deemed it necessary to curl her finger earning the most adorable stifled squeal from Blake. Removing her finger Yang locked eyes with Blake as she closed her mouth around her index finger letting her girlfriends familiar taste to coat her tongue before she pulled it out making an audible pop sound with her lips.

No words were exchanged as Blake frantically gathered her things and hurried down the center of the room and out the door. Yang didn’t need to ask where she was going and she soon followed out the door.

As Blake hurried out the door she could feel her arousal on her inner thighs thanks to Yangs teasing. The one day Blake decided to have a secret adventure on her own, the one day! Yang had to notice. But Dust be damned, Yang knew what she was doing when it came to frustrating her. 

As she neared their dorm Blake could feel Yang's presence, no doubt staring at her ass. Quickly knocking on the door, Blake heard nothing inside. Exactly what she was hoping for. Blake knew Ruby wasn’t actually sick today. As she finished getting ready to leave for class this morning, she could smell Ruby's growing excitement. She didn’t feel like questioning her, there was no need. Blake knew what she was going to be doing while they were gone, and figured she would leave for lunch and inevitably show up to her favorite class in all of Remnant, Dust Science. 

Trying to fish out her scroll from her bag she felt Yang's hands slide around her waist, pulling Blake closer to her. Her lips brushed her neck as she continued digging for her scroll to disable the lock on the door. 

“I see I’m not the only one who enjoyed class.” Blake purred as she found and clutched her scroll. Swiftly she waved it over the lock and flung the door open happy to see the dorm was indeed empty. She barely got time to place her scroll back in her bag as Yang pushed her into room slamming the door behind them. With practiced ease, Yang moved from behind Blake and pinned her to the door, knee between her legs. Without hesitation, Yang began her crusade of kisses along Blakes' neck, down her jaw line before hovering just above Blakes' lips. Violet eyes met Amber, a silent question passed between them. 

Blake answered by meeting Yangs lips, the kiss soft and sensual at first. But it soon grew in ferocity as the heat between Blakes' legs grew. Yangs tongue met Blakes, exploring her mouth as if it were unknown territory. Blake took it as a sign to do the same. Like a dance between two lovers there tounges cascaded against each other, pulling a low moan from the back of Blakes' throat. 

Blake was the one to break the kiss. Both girls now panting stared into each other's eyes. Lifting her lips to Yang's ear, Blake whispered, “Take me.”  
Yang's eyes widen as Blakes hot breath tickled her ear. The words causing her to grin with a feral thirst. Yang assaulted Blakes neck with kisses, cupping Blakes rear in her hands. Blake taking the hint, wrapped her legs around Yang's waist, letting her support Blakes weight. Pushing off the door with her knee, Yang hastily carried Blake to her bunk and sat down with blake in her lap. Her lips never once left Blakes neck. But when Blake sat, she noticed a wet spot near the middle of the bed.  


When it got wet or why Yang could careless. Pulling back from Blakes' neck she panted, “I need to strip the sheets.” Then she grinned, “Then I’m gonna have to strip you too.” When Blake stood Yang nearly ripped the sheets off bed chucking them off to the side. 

When Yang turned to look at Blake the look in her eyes sent shivers down her spine. Blake closed the short distance between then and claimed Yang's lips. Her hands now roaming every inch of Yang's body. 

Blakes' hands slid up her stomach, onto her breasts giving them a tight squeeze. Sliding up to Yangs face she cupped her cheeks pulling back from the kiss at last.  
Yang nipped at her earlobe and breathed, “too many clothes.” With diligent hands, she unbuttoned her blazer, pushing down her arms and onto the floor. Without hesitation, Yang pulled open her button down shirt, buttons flying across the room, never to be seen again. 

“Naughty girl,” Yang nearly growled with pleasure as she beheld Blakes bare breasts. Its pale complexion causing her light pink nipples draw Yang's eye. “Who likes bras anyway.” Was all Yang said she trailed kisses down Blakes collarbone, to her left nipple sucking and nipping causing Blake moan. 

Dragging her tongue across her chest, Yang's lips claimed Blakes right bud. Another quiet moan escaping her lips. “Yang, please,” Was all blake said before pulling out of Yang's grip and sitting on the edge of the bed. Pulling down her skirt, Blake spread her legs presenting her glistening flower. “I can’t wait any longer.”

With swift hands, Yang had her clothes off and thrown to the side as she prowled towards Blake. Getting on her knees she kissed her inner thigh, making a line of kiss to her throbbing clit before claiming with her mouth. “Fuck.” Blake moaned. Her hands moving to comb through Yang's hair. Yang dragged her tongue up and down along Blakes opening before plunging her tongue into Blakes sweet flowing flower. This earned Yang a groan from the Faunus. Continuing her assault on Blakes clit Yang added two fingers, pumping them in and out at a slow pace. 

Blakes moans were kept muffled behind her hand. “Babe, don’t hold back. Everyone is at lunch.” So she moved her hand, a smile dancing in her eyes as she let out a loud and dragged out moan as Yang's tongue and fingers did their work. Fingers picking up their pace Yang continued her assault on Blake's throbbing bud. Lacing her hands in Yangs hair Blakes rhythm of moans was like music to Yang's ears. 

The pleasure Blake was feeling could only describe by the moans she let out. Her breath was heavy and her tongue was practically hanging out as she panted. She could feel herself reaching her limit, but it just wasn’t enough. So in between moans, she panted, “Yang, faster. Please.” Blake could feel the smile against her core as Yang increased her pace. Her fingers found an almost feverish pace as her mouth worked wonders on her clit. It was more than enough to send her hurtling towards the edge. “Yang, I-I’m cumming!” Was all she was able to moan as she cried out in pure bliss. Her hands pushing Yangs head against her thighs as each wave of pleasure washed over her quivering body. 

She could feel Yang lining kisses up her stomach as Blake came down from her afterglow. She nearly purred as Yang reached her collar bone, followed it up to her neck. She groaned as Yang sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. She continued her assault until Blake felt her smile against her skin and continue up her neck, down her jaw line and claimed her lips for a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongue swirled, Blake tasting her own arousal on Yang's tongue. Blake pulled back, Looking Yang in her violet eyes and nearly growled, “More.” This Brought a sly grin to Yangs lips as she replied, 

“Fine, But you won’t be the only one cumming this time.” Before Blake could respond she felt Yang push her back, a silent demand to lay back against the pillows in her eyes. So he obliged, turning to her left so she was entirely on the bed. 

Yang watched as Blake answered her demand and lay back in the bed. The heat between her legs was driving her crazy and she was excited to try out a new way to sate her hunger. She’d only ever seen it in done in videos, but after thorough searching, Yang found it was indeed possible. 

Climbing onto the bed herself, Yang lay back on her elbows as she aligned her core with Blakes. Slowly she eased her core against Blakes and began to gyrate her hips. A low groan escaped her lips as the pleasurable sensations flowed through Yang's body. Blake, to her credit, picked up on what to do and moved her hips at a similar pace to Yangs.  


Legs intertwined, Yang reached her hand out to the side, searching for Blakes' hand. Finding her hand Yang laced her fingers through Blakes and increased the pace of her grinding. Blakes moans could be heard over her own as Yangs senses were overloaded with the steadily increasing pleasure. “Does it feel good Blake?” 

Their eyes met, the look in Blakes amber eyes was one of bliss as she nodded her response, gripping Yangs hand tighter. Faster and faster their hips moved, closer and closer Yang came to the edge. Moans of pleasure creating a symphony that filled the room. Yang was close, so close. Gripping her hand Yang whimpered, “Blake, cum with me!” Blakes answering whimper was enough to send Yang into a frenzy, her dripping sex grinding against Blakes, plunging her into a world of bliss as her climax tore through her body like an earthquake. 

Blake watched and felt as Yang reached her climax, her feverish pace pulling her into an equal, if not more powerful orgasm.  
Cries of absolute pleasure could probably be heard from the hallway. But in that moment, that sweet blissful moment, Yang didn’t care. Not as she flopped back letting her afterglow wash over her, fully relaxing with her legs still tangled with Blakes. Not bothering to move, Yang felt Blake untangle her legs and hold her arms outstretched in front of her. 

“Yang, cuddles.” Her voice was like a kittens meow as she spoke her request. Sitting up Yang's eyes roamed Blakes naked body. First her breasts, then her toned stomach, finally reaching her rather red clit. This brought a smile to her lips knowing it was her who had made it like that. 

Slowly, Yang crawled over to her girlfriend and lay next to her. Without hesitation, Blake nuzzled into the crook of Yang's neck and let out a sigh of relief. Planting a kiss onto Blakes' head Yang murmured, “I love you, Blake.” 

Blake couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she replied, “I love you to Yang.” A long moment of silence was shared between the two before Blake spoke, “So about your wet sheets, Those belong to Weiss. I could recognize the smell of her expensive perfume from a mile away.” She paused for a moment, contemplating on telling Yang about the other scent that was intertwined with Weiss’. No, that wasn’t her business. She would confront Ruby later. 

“Well then, why don’t we take mine back and leave hers on the floor to clean up. Seems fair to me, you?” Blake let out a chuckle as she nodded her agreement.  
“Yang, do we have to get up?” Peaking up Blake could see Yang's happy grin. 

“If the ice queen and Ruby can skip a class, why can’t we?” Blake decided to leave it at that as she felt herself slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
